lugia-lugai fruit
by irondragonfist
Summary: berware the power of the three god devil fruit


"hahahaha" a large dark blue man with a chainsaw like nose laughed. He wore a hiiwana open shirt and dark blue board shorts with a black beanie like hat. Around him were fish like men.  
>On his left was grey fish man. He had giant triangles in his forearm. He had a long black braided with black buds on his heads like bunny ears. He wore a black traning gi-kai.<br>The next was light blue skin one had long lips about three inches or so. He had on a blue vest and black shorts. He had blond hair.  
>The next had grey hair and a trumpet like mouth. He had six arms and suction cups on was a red sun like tattoo on his forehead. He wore a brown and yellow striped shirt and pants. Plus a pale blue belt.<br>These four were (in order as described) Arlong, Chew, Kuroobi, and Hatchan. The strongest four of the arlong pirate crew. Around them were many other fishman all with their tattoo of the Jolly Roger. ( note: arlong is a fishman with a bounty of 20,000,000 Beli (note in a note:100 Beli=1 dollar))  
>"BBBAAAANNNNGGGGG" broke arlong out of his laughter as a large dent was put in the into their "little park" one foot thick steel gate door. "BBBBAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG" as another dent was put into the door. some of the lower rank fish man started to get scared."BBBBBAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGGG" as a fist that stretched at least three meters long out of the gateway while braking the said gate. When the fist snapped back to its owner revealed four people. the first was a teenage boy no older than 18. He had short black hair and scar with two stitches under his left eye. He had a red vest a blue shorts on with sandals on his feet. This boy was the one who destroyed the gate. He was Monkey D. Luffy.<br>To luffy's left was a tall 20 something year old blond. he had a cigarette in his mouth and curly eyebrows. he wore a black suit with a blue and black dress shirt and tie. This man was the cook and 5th member of the crew, black leg Sanji.  
>on Luffy's other side was tan skin 19 or so year old boy. He had bushy black hair with a camo green bannedan on it and a long nose . He had on brown overalls on with a pale blue belt and a big thatchuly on him. Plus a white and blue wristband on his left arm. He was a liar and sniper with a slingshot. He was Usopp.<br>On the very right with a huge gash on his chest and green hair (note: if you have seen one piece you know who it is). He had three earrings on his left ear and a green hanki on his right bicep. He had on a white t-shirt with a green belly warmer and pants. On his right side was a sword with both hilt and scabbard white as snow. He was the ex-bounty hunter and excellent with the sword. He was Roronoa Zoro the strongest swordsman in the east blue.  
>"Which one of you is Arlong?" asked luffy with his voice dripping with anger like venom able to kill the biggest of sea kings with easy. Then luffy punched his palm and if anyone looked closely they would've seen sparks coming from it.<br>"That would be me human." Arlong voiced with the word human dripping like poison. Not even a second later he was sent into the wall on the other side of arlong park.  
>"You going to regret making Nami cry you Rokudenashi" luffy all but yelled at Arlong. Everyone was frozen still for they just heard the most demonic voice in all of their life. "Hahahahaha. And who are you human, and what's Nami to you." Arlong asked curiously as he sat on the wall which he flew into.<br>"Hey! Boss." called Chew "that boy with a long nose from earlier is still alive and with them." "So Nami turned traitor after all" finished Kuroobi as he crossed his arms and got ready to fight like everyone else to fight ( in their minds ) inferior humans.  
>" Me" luffy started "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates. And as for Nami she our friend and you hurt her." luffy stated and yelled at the same time as luffy's eyes sparked.<br>"HOW did i hurt Nami. WAS it because i took over her island?{luffy greet his teeth} WAS it because stole her money to by her town back?{ luffy squeezed his fist harder} OR WAS it because i killed her mother." asked Arlong as luffys eyes widen with rage that no man, no fishman, no god, and no demon should have.  
>"Arlong let him take care of them. It'll be much easier." Hatchan said "Fine" Arlong said as if wanting to fight. Then Hatchan went up to little channel that connected them to the East Blue( the eastern sea ) and made a sound like a trumpet. as a giant sea creature came too that area. "Zoro, Sanji, Usopp" luffy called out gaining their attention while ignoring civilian behind them screaming in fear. "Let me handle them." with his voice firm steel.<br>Just then a giant green bull like fish came out of the sea sporting bump and scrapes and soon as he saw Luffy and Sanji it turned around.  
>"where are you going muomuo. Its all right if you're scared." Arlong taunted as if given a new convention muomuo charge the straw hats with other fishman but didn't get into three meters away as they heard.<br>"Du'ī saya pacāsa lākha vōlṭa āghāta chālaharū(two hundred and fifty million volts shock waves)" Then waves of lightning crashed against them making be burned. While everyone awake saw luffy's arm made lightning up to his elbow. Soon luffy's arm turned back to normal.  
>"What are you" Chew quietly spoke. He was scared. They were all scared. Heck Usopp even peed himself.<br>"Me" Luffy said quietly as their last crewmate Nami arrived wearing her clothes and luffy's hat. " I did not eat the Gumo-Gumo fruit. No I ate the LUGIA-LUGIA FRUIT." he yelled 


End file.
